


This Body, No Longer My Own

by PeacewithanS



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacewithanS/pseuds/PeacewithanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the outsider is a deity, he must be in need of a vessel-- but not all are so willing to become a host to a leviathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body, No Longer My Own

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween fic based on a head canon about the outsider possessing human bodies or corpses to appear before his marked ones.

Corvo should have suspected something was amiss when he looked upon the crumpled form, one arm slung onto the outsider’s glowing shrine as though it was the only thing that kept him anchored in the sitting position.

Dark brown hair, a simple buckled jacket, three rings on one hand and tall boots with ash and dirt caked onto the toes and heels of the usually spotless leather. The body laid against the shrine as if he had been dragged here and simply tossed aside when the final destination proved too much or the reward too little in taste.

Carefully approaching, the clack of boots crunching debris and bits of broken glass under his feet with a loud pop of the knees as The Lord protector crouched. When had his body grown so worn? It had only been six months since his imprisonment but Corvo himself had aged a good decade or so within his confinement. 

Corvo kept his guard up, gazing upon the unconscious leviathan’s form. Even the strongest will would be useless at the sudden gasp and flash of movement as the outsider grabbed his arm and head. The assassin fell back, biting back a grunt as the outsider's nails quickly bit into his skin and yanked at his hair through the hood- not that Corvo could have given any attention to the pain, not when this man was so feverishly scrambling onto him.

"Help me, please!" He cried out in a rough and broken voice- as though he hadn't used it in ages. "Please, you must!" Corvo’s blood ran cold, though his mind slipped into a jerk response panic— he shoved the outsider off of him and clawing the wall onto his feet, unsure of how to precede. The man was sniveling and barely able to contain himself on the ground. He spoke in the outsider’s voice, sure, but this was nothing but a sniveling youth.

There was no blood in his eyes either. this was no weeper, nor a madman by how clearly he spoke. there was nothing but tears in his deep brown eyes- not even the familiar black Corvo had become so accustomed to.

In fact, it was the normality of his appearance that so unnerved the assassin.

He continued to gripe and pull at Corvo’s clothes. “You don’t understand- you must help me… Don’t… Don’t let him…” He coughed and sputtered. There was nothing against Corvo’s back but cold stone and boarded windows— the closest escape was a gaping hole in the opposite that lead into the streets. "Don't let him... not again." he whimpered, voice breaking upon the lump in his throat. Finally, he stood, seeming to compose himself enough to look at Corvo. his eyes swollen with tears and fear. "C-Corvo, yes?" he pointed a trembling hand, it was a question, not a statement as he so expected with that voice. "Please, Corvo... Please you must... do this for me..." he grabbed the wrist that held the pistol- pressing it between his eyes and whispering desperately. "Please."

Corvo stared for a long time.

His hand did not tremble, and the youth's eyes did not waver from his.

 

Slowly, he shook his head, making the man choke in a sob once more. "Wh-why. Corvo- please, I beseech you." he cried again, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming in frustration. "Why won't you--" he stopped, eyes blown wide in realization and he dropped Corvo's wrist like a hot iron. "If you won't kill me, then I am already dead." he seethed, shoving Corvo into the wall and breaking toward the hole in the wall. Corvo blinked after him, grabbing his arm before he could even get a leg through. "Why are you doing this!? why won't you give me release?!" he screeched, too weak to effectively fight against the assassin so apparently desperate to save his life, now. "You're just like him- you're a demon! You bastard!"

Despite his harsh words, the man was steadily losing the will to fight. Corvo dragged him away from the hole, and he turned back to grasp at his hood with shuddering sobs. "The beast circles me..." The young man spoke in a hush, clinging to Corvo's coat with the last of his strength. "That damned leviathan." he snarled before something struck him suddenly- and he fell to his knees.

Corvo stepped back, watching as the man rose fluidly, wiping the tear marks from his face with cold and callus motion.

Black eyes and an all knowing smirk was all that met him after the dramatic motion.

 

Whether if it was cruelty or mercy that moved him, Corvo would never know.


End file.
